Drugs, Sex, Violence
by wwerockz
Summary: Welcome to the district of Ferocity. The district of Drugs, Sex, and Violence. WWE FIC. M FOR STRONG SEX SCENCES, MAYBE RAPE, LANGUAGE, WAR, STRONG VIOLENCE, WAR.
1. Introducing The members of Ferocity!

**Well I decided to make a new fic cause I got a real good idea. I wanted to joint but NO im gonna do it by myself. And REAL sorry for not updating my stories. After I do this chapter I'll try to update Lost Between Love in Death. PS Im listening to SeXy BiTcH and it is very awesome. I shud make an MV of me, Cel and Angel with this song! LOL SEXY BITCHEZ 4 EVA! DAYUM WHOS A SEXY BITCH!? A SEXY BITCH! DAYUM WHOS A SEXY BITCH!? And also when you read this story, think bout the song We Run This Town. Right now I'm thinking bout a title for this story but my iPod is distracting me.. Yeah. So ENJOY! And instead of calling the girls "girls" they're called "outlaws" and the guys are called "hustlers". One last thing, if you want to know what Christina looks like go to my profile. She's the only one I own. AND NO SHE IS NOT ME! NO! NO! NO! AND I AM NEVER GOING TO SMOKE IN MY LIFE! OR DRINK! OR DRUGS! OR ANY OF THIS! AND I DON'T ENCORAGE ANYBODY WHO READS THIS TO DO ANY OF IT. ITS ONLY IN THE STORY.**

**

* * *

**

The only thing that mattered in the district of Ferocity was Drugs, Sex, Violence. The three things they had all vowed to live by. Actually they really didn't have a choice, they were chosen. Once you enter the district of Ferocity, there's no going back. Having abusive, sex addict, and drug dealing families, that's what their parents thought what was right for them. But they were wrong. It was the worst choice. Now I'll explain to you about the sex, drug, and abuse addicts…

Randy Orton: If you're wondering, this list is in order. Anyway, back to Randy. Seventeen years old, high school dropout, and as you can see, sex addict. Not really a nympho, but a nympho attraction. He's like a ride that you never want to cross again. Hails from St. Louis, Missouri. Cocky, like them all. Womanizer. Hmm, let's just say that he's a father in many ways, and in one way, A LOT. Addicts: ALL.

John Cena: Big time ladies man. 17, just like our number addict, Randy. Best friend: Randy. He has amazing records. One, has flew through all the outlaws. ALL. Never missed one. Second, got it with LADY GAGA! L-A-D-Y-G-A-G-A! And let's just change John's words a bit and say "Unbelievable experience." Unless you want to hear it from John, himself. Womanizer. High school dropout. And he is known as the sex goddess. Addicts: Sex.

Christina: Number one sex addict outlaw. That is pretty high record…for an outlaw. What happens when the number one outlaw and number one hustler meet up? A lot… 17 years old. High school dropout. VERY sexy. For a girl to say, don't even imagine what a man would say…or do… HOTTEST outlaw. True fact. A teeny bit of a nympho. Comes from Chicago, Illinois. Strange because Chicago is a pretty rich state. Huge houses. Wrong choice of words, mansions, palaces. Comes from a rich family, but that rich family forgot about their baby girl. And now their Angel is known as the number one sex addict outlaw in the Ferocity District. Dangerous place. Dirty place. Addicts: Sex, Drugs.

CM Punk: Cousin of Christina. Decent man…outside of the district. Being the cousin of Christina makes her no different in his eyes. His main target: Christina. If they weren't cousins they probably would've been all over each other now…if there was no Randy. Comes from Christina's family so rich family also. 19 years old. One of the older ones. Not a high school dropout. He felt like all the attention was on everybody but him. That's when he was introduced to Ferocity District. Very attractive. His absolute addiction is drugs. He always though straight edge life was perfect for him. Until he entered his stress stage and accepted an offer for a cigarette and found it pleasuring. Addicts: Drugs.

Maryse: Best words to describe her; bitchy, cocky, untrustworthy. Bitchiest outlaw ever. Very sexy, but SO annoying. 16 years old. One unusual thing about her is that she hasn't hit puberty yet. So not mature yet…still had sex. Does it look the older men care? It brings them more pleasure so they can shape her up. High nympho. Addicts: ALL.

Hunter: 21 years old. Finished high school. Came here for the free drugs and sex. Not much to talk about. Older ones. Likes shaping up the younger ones sexually. Addicts: ALL.

Maria: 16 years old. Very ditzy. Doesn't have much common sense. But SO attractive. She lets sex happen to her while not even her knowing. If you get it. Gets walked over and used easily. But pleasures it 110%. Addicts: Sex, Violence.

Ashley: 16 years old. High school dropout. Best friend: Maria. Always looks out for Maria because Maria's to ditzy to even know what's going on. Sort of like Punk in the family ways, nobody cared about her. Dirty. Like the others. Punky, obviously. Addicts: Sex, Drugs

Angelina Love: HOOKER BITCH! Who know how many unknown kids she has? NOBODY. Best friend: Velvet. Addicts: ALL.

Velvet Sky: HOOKER BITCH NUMBA 2! ALmost like Angelina's twin. Addicts: Sex, Abuse.

* * *

**There's a lot more but they probably don't really need descriptions. Next time, you will meet the Ferocity members. Hope you liked! Review please! If you have any ideas, feel free to message me!**


	2. FEROCITY MEETING

**Welcome, to the district of Ferocity…**

"Okay, leave me alone, you've had enough." An out of breath Christina said

As Randy tried to slip his hand down Christina's clit once more he said "Oh come on, don't be such a party pooper,"

Christina shoved his hand away and said "Tonight, it's only morning,"

"See you later, sexy," said Randy before he pinned her hands against the cold stone alley wall and roughly pushed his lips onto hers

* * *

Hunter grunted and said "We need to have a meeting,"

"Ugh, who the fuck would want to come to a meeting _you _organized?" Maryse said in a bitchy tone and typed furiously away on her cheap ass phone

"Who the fuck would want to fuck someone as bitchy as you?" he said with a mocking bitchy tone

"Well at least I can get men, where you can't even get a man or a girl," smirked Maryse and continued texting

Hunter grunted once more before grabbing her phone and slamming it at the bedroom wall then slapped Maryse straight in the mouth, causing Maryse to hold at her bright red cheek

"You bastard," she barely whispered not wanting more

"I can't get no girl? Watch this," Hunter bitched before throwing Maryse on the bed and ripped her clothes off viciously. Then he thrusted himself inside of Maryse, kissing on her. She moaned with the slightest amount of pleasure but the most amount of rape. But who's gonna do anything? Nobody. In the district of Ferocity, anything can happen.

**

* * *

**

"Lalalalala!" Maria trilled as she skipped around the small district

"MARIA! What did I tell you about getting near Randy's place?" Ashley asked stamping her foot

"Don't go there unless you want to get raped! That's what you told me!" Maria screamed

Out came Randy in a dull white sheet wrapped loosely around his perfect waist

"Come on, Maria, let's go," Ashley motioned to Maria avoiding eye contact with Randy

"Hey, Maria!" Randy said with one wave of a hand

"Hey, Randy! Where's your clothes?" Maria frowned

"Well just had some great sex with someone called, Christina," Randy said with a huge smile

"Well bye!" Maria said before her and Ashley ran off

Christina walked out zipping up her jacket and putting her hood over her head when

Randy said while grabbing her arm "Where do you think you're going?"

"Umm, out?" Christina replied with a 'DUH' look

Randy pulled her into a high passionate kiss and said "I don't think so,"

"Umm, I do think so," she said before she tried to get out of Randy's tight grip

Randy slid his hand down Christina's tight skinny jeans and slid his finger inside of her until Christina said "How about I have sex with someone else for a change?"

Still sliding his finger in and out he said "How about I offer you something?"

Trying to pull his hand out she said "And that is?"

"Let's go inside," he said slithering his finger even deeper and roughly pulling her against him

Randy tugged Christina's pants off, then her hoodie, then bra, last, panties. He then pushed her against the couch and ripped the sheet covering his manly areas.

"I thought you were going to offer me something?" Christina said reaching for her clothes

Randy threw her clothes somewhere farther and said "Mmm, after sex,"

"Fine. But only....2 minutes," she smirked "I'll be counting,"

"Bitch, fine," Randy rolled his eyes

Pinning her arms against the cold leather couch he pushed his lips violently against hers. After, he slid his finger in and out, in and out, going faster every time. He went so deep and so fast that Christina had a loud orgasm.

"Time's up!" Christina shouted her loudest

Randy pushed her back into the firm wooden door and nibbled her nipples ignoring her

Christina pushed him away and said "Okay, what's your offer?"

The gorgeous naked Randy plopped on the couch and said "My offer is, that you be my nympho,"

"Haha, in your dreams, buddy," Christina laughed while looking for her clothes

Randy slapped Christina hard and firm on the face and said "You sure about that?"

"Hell yeah,"

"Ugh, you're the biggest bitch I have ever met," Randy mumbled

"Well that's just too bad," Christina said before walking out of the door

**

* * *

**

**FEROCITY MEETING**

"Okay, I recently got a really huge feeling that soon, we're going to have to protect our district," Hunter explained

"Okay?" Randy said glaring at Christina

"What I'm saying is, soon we might have to defend our district and have war,"

"So you're saying that people might want to take over our cheap piece of shit?" Maryse bitched

"Yeah," replied Hunter

"Well we could take on anybody, what are we 30, 40 people?" Shawn stated

"You're sometimes a dickhead, you know that Shawn?" Randy said

"Shut up, bitch, all you want is your dick in Christina's mouth," Shawn defended

"Is that a problem?" Randy said uncrossing his arms and standing up straight, taller than Shawn

"Ha-ha, yup," Shawn said also standing straight, still the shorter man

"Back to the meeting, dipshits, nobody wants to hear how much of a whore Christina is," Hunter said smacking Christina's firm ass, hard

"Keep your hands off or her, bitch," Randy said standing up to him and popping him straight in the mouth

"Why you, bastard," Hunter mumbled before he took a shot at Randy but missed and accidently hit Christina in her mouth

"Way to go, dipshit!" Randy shouted

"OW?" Christina said holding her mouth, trying to keep it from bleeding

"At least the hoe is down," Maryse mumbled

Randy then slapped Maryse on her bitchy face and Maryse tried to punch him back, but nobody dares to step up to the big guy

"BACK TO THE MEETING!" Hunter's deep voice yelled "We never know when a team could strike,"

"Then we just have to accept it I guess," John spoke up

"Ehem? I don't think so, this is our own little shitty community, we do what we want, when we want," Randy informed again gluing his eyes back to Christina

"But if we were in war, we would all go to jail," Velvet sat back in her seat and crossed her legs acting like a smarty

Christina sat up straight in her chair and said "What?! I cannot go to jail!"

"Velvet's right," Hunter said with a strict serious tone

Maria sprang up and giggled loudly "I wanna go to jail! Ooh! I wonder what they're gonna do to us! Rape? Sex? Will they give us more drugs?"

"Get your little bitch to shut up, Ashley. Why don't you two go into another room and do each other while we have a civil conversation here?" Candice puffed a smoke

Ashley tugged on Maria then just realized what Candice had said "Excuse me? At least I can get a girl, slut. Why don't you lose some weight fat ass elephant?"

Candice's mouth dropped to the floor "Well unlike you, some of us have meat," she then pulled her skimpy little purple dress off and did her little 'Go Daddy' dance with her dress in hand showing off her gorgeous body to the part of the district that was watching

Jeff wolf whistled and said "Damn, baby! That is a fineee body you got there,"

Ashley was sick of her slutty choice so she decided that she would show the not so modest side of the punky princess. Ashley removed her thin, one layered, ripped up white tank top showing that she had no bra under. Which revealed her breasts to the entire crowd and did a mock dance to Candice.

"Ooh, that is sooooooooooo good," John said in total awe

Edge pushed John and said "Back off, man!"

John then struck back until Hunter came up and threw them both apart "YOU DIPSHITS! BACK TO THE MEETING!"

"Tell queen hoe that," Ashley mumbled under her breath sitting back down

"Bitch," Candice mumbled before she went to Ashley with her cigarette and place the flamed part directly into Ashley nipple

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ashley shrieked, rolling all over the floor

"Don't EVER try to compete with the sexiest," Candice smirked

Ashley held her nipple, feeling extremely hurt sexually. She then ran for Candice and pulled her panties down revealing her vagina and butt to the whole district. Ashley then speared her down to the floor and ripped the cigarette from Candice's hand and inserted the cigarette straight down Candice's vagina

Candice screamed out in pain holding her womanly part and rolled all over the grass screaming out with excruciating pain "HOLY SHIT! THEN BURNS LIKE A MOTHERFUCKER! OMG! OH MY GOSH! SOMEONE HELP! OW! HELP! PLEASE!"

"You're funny to think I'm done, bitch," Ashley mumbled to Candice. She then lit a new cigarette and took the flamed area, turned Candice around, and tried to shove the whole cigarette down Candice's ass as if it was eating the cigarette "Does it feel good, Candy ass?"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! DON'T GO ALL THE WAY! PLEASE!" Candice begged as she slammed her fists over and over again on the grassy ground

"Nobody is gonna take your shit anymore! We've all had enough of your shit!" Ashley screamed as she ripped Candice's bra off, leaving a butt naked, screaming Candice slamming on the ground.

Hunter sighed and said "Meeting over, Candice, Ashley both of you stay," everybody spilled out of the area as Hunter's words finished. Except Randy snatched Christina into another corner of the district

"Come on," Randy grunted

Christina smirked and said "Your place, role play,"

"Ha-ha," chuckled Randy

**

* * *

**

**Let's finish with Candice, Ashley and Hunter, and then we'll go back to Randy and Christina.**

"THANKS FOR FUCKING UP MY MEETING," Hunter yelled sending shivers down Ashley and

Candice's backs' "What do you think the punishment should be Ashley?"

Ashley tried to hide her breasts with her hands but always got a glare from Hunter when she did so "Umm, a sorry?"

"That's not good enough," Hunter grunted "Candice?"

"THREESOME!" she giggled

"Ah, that's why I love you Candice," praised Hunter "Threesome it is."

"Bu—"Ashley started

"What?! You have a problem with it?" Hunter grunted again

"I have a boyfriend…." Ashley trailed off

"HA! That is SOOOOOO funny Ashley! Boyfriend in Ferocity District? We're hustlers, that word doesn't exist here," Hunter chuckled

Ashley looked down in embarrassment thinking that she could have a boyfriend "Okay, fine, but WAIT! You can't make us do that,"

"Umm, yeah I can," Hunter smirked leaning back in his chair

"Ugh, fine," Ashley then shot up with a great idea to show off to her 'boyfriend' "But it has to be videotaped! And it is going to be the most raunchiest and naughtiest sex ever in Ferocity!"

"THERE'S THE REAL ASHLEY!" Hunter sprang as well "Ha, but we can _try _to beat Christina and Randy,"

**

* * *

**

**Next time it will be the threesome and the role-play! HA! I'm SOOOOOO pumped! Review please! Thanks!**


	3. Threesome and Roleplay

**Check out the poll on my page! I really need to delete some stories so I can update the better ones more often! VOTE! And ALSO check out my new story! "Stained Innocence" IT IS AWESOME! LIKE SOMEONE CALLED ME!**

**

* * *

**

"Mmm, bite me hard, Randy, I like It rough," Christina moaned softly as Randy nibbled on her soft spot

"Hell no, Christina, we have to role play," Randy said as he unbuckled his belt

"Doctorrrrr," Christina moaned with excitement

"Yeah, you're nurse first, I'm patient," Randy said as he got in his boxers only and laid down on the bed waiting for Christina to get dressed "DAMN! That outfit is hot!"

"Shut up, and listen," Christina ordered as she pushed him down on the bed and said on top of him "Mr. Orton , you have a disease called 'Sexistic' it is where you have an urge do have sex with anybody in sight,"

"Like now?" he asked

"Mmhmm, how about I test how rough you are now so I can conclude?" Christina said as she bit down on her lip and wiggled her breasts

"OH, hell yeah, nurse," Randy said as he flipped her over and ripped her dress off then started by nibbling all over the places he could get. He then opened Christina's legs as wide as he could put them and kissed from her inner thigh then dug right into the insides of Christina's vagina. She then screamed out with excitement and through in some moans here and there.

"Mmm, my turn to be patient," Christina smirked "Pregnant patient,"

"OH YEAH!" Randy roared

"Now I need you to push as hard as you can so this baby can come through," Randy instructed

Christina obeyed and pushed as hard as she could with much struggle "ITS NOT WORKING!"

"Hmm, maybe we need to smooth the area out so the baby can slide out easier," Randy thought out loud

"AND HOW IS THAT GOING TO WORK?!" she screamed once more

"Like this," Randy said before he opened Christina's legs more than the limit and began licking her insides. Every once in a while he would try to bite, causing Christina to moan her loudest, and orgasm.

"I think it's good now," Christina said between breathes

"NOW PUSH!" Randy yelled

She then pushed her hardest, and when nothing came out, Randy pushed her roughly into the door and began kissing, biting, and licking every single body part that contains anything Christina.

Christina panted and said "I like it rough, baby,"

"Mmm, me too," he said as he grabbed the lube

As if on cue, the door flung open and two men dressed in all black and guns clicked their guns and said "Stop the sex,"

"Ugh, knock it off, Dave," Christina mumbled

One of the men shot and said "I repeat, stop,"

Then Christina and Randy both held their hands in surrender while one of the men grabbed Christina and marched out of the door

**

* * *

**

"ASHLEY! SUCK HARDER! I NEED TO CUM!" Hunter grunt yelled while he held Ashley's head straight to his cock

Then Hunter entered his fingers inside of Candice causing her to moan with excitement

"Get the tape, " Ashley ordered Hunter between breathes

Hunter set the camcorder on the tripod and said "Done,"

"This is for you Adam," Ashley slurred into the camera while she viciously crashed lips with Candice while Hunter tried to enter her

"Later, Hunter, that's a different story," Ashley slurred again

He obeyed and then he laid back and watched Ashley enter her fingers inside of Candice while she moaned with a HIGH level of excitement

"Oh, I think know what the story is now," Hunter said as he watched the blood stream down Ashley's leg "And I would like to read it any day," Hunter then grabbed Ashley and went inside of her licking

Candice then pushed her lips onto Ashley, after a while of Hunter still sucking, Candice took a breath then JUST stuck her tongue inside of Ashley's mouth without their lips touching. It looked as if they were trading spit. SO the image showing on the video camera right now was Hunter sucking on Ashley's vagina while Candice and her traded spit. All to Ashley.

After some moments, Candice and Hunter got the same idea, Violence, meaning of their district.

Candice filled the bathtub with burning hot water then Hunter lead Ashley and Candice, both into the bathroom. Hunter placed the camera inside the bathroom now. Ashley then caught along and liked the idea. Hunter viciously threw Ashley flying into the steaming hot water, turning her skin red. Hunter then grabbed her by her wet hair and shoved her face into the burning water. She then came up gasping for air, until Hunter drowned her face again and again leaving Ashley gasping for air.

"You know what I always wanted to see?" Hunter commented

"What?" Candice and Ashley said in unison

"Two girls, one cup, LIVE," Hunter grunted

"YEAH!" Ashley said

**

* * *

**

**I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DESCRIBE THIS! I DON'T! CONTINUE!**

**

* * *

**

All of Ferocity gathered around in front of the only large screen they had, which was specifically only meant for Ferocity meetings.

"Hunter, I know you called this meeting to announce something, but I really need to announce something as well, and it concerns our last meeting," Randy explained

"Go ahead," Hunter grunted as he dipped his head in concern

"Earlier today, me and Christina were having sex. And right in the middle, two men dressed in black, with guns just invaded and ordered us to stop. We said no, but then they fired, so we stopped. And then they took Christina, who knows where," Randy explained to the whole district

Then the whole crowd went into gasps and chatter

"Are you sure?" Hunter asked dumbfounded

"More than anything," Randy said calmly

Hunter sighed and said "Well, we all know she's a tough one, she'll manage,"

Randy scoffed and said "DUH! Who knows who's next?! And we NEED her back! If she's one of our tough one's she can help! WE NEED TO GIVE THESE FUCKERS A PIECE OF OUR MIND!"

"Calm down, Randy," Hunter looked down "We all are worried,"

"Fuck you, if you aren't going to help, I'll do it by myself," Randy mumbled

"Randy, we are all behind you on this," Hunter tried to cheer Randy up

"Then fucking do something about it," Randy said before he stormed off

"RANDY! IT IS NOT SAFE THERE! WE'LL ALL GO TO THE GATHER HOUSE! FUCK!" Hunter screamed after Randy "We'll get him later, now everybody, calm down, we will get Christina even if it the last thing we all do as a group! Now let's watch the video,"

Everybody watched the video, some faces were in disgust, some were in awe, and some were inspired. Edge on the other hand was fuming "WHAT THE FUCK YOU LITTLE CUNT BITCH?!"

Ashley smirked and said "Payback's a bitch,"

"I will kill you, you little whore," Edge said as he stood up "Wrong choice of words, I will TORTURE you to DEATH!" Edge said as he began to strangle Ashley

**

* * *

**

**Sorry its so short! I just wanted to put the sex scenes in this chapter but it would be to short if that was the case! What do you guys think should happen! TELL MEEEE!! Review please! **


End file.
